Alas y Colmillos
by PanHe
Summary: No puedes obtener poder de alguien más. Mucho menos cuando todos los ojos están sobre ti. Si no tienes alas... siempre podrás afilarte los colmillos.


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de ya-saben-quiénes; sólo respondo por las bizarras situaciones donde los he inmiscuido._

**Advertencia:** Hay muchas cosas del Epi. G acá. Si no lo has leído... no importa, como si hiciera falta xD

- o - o -

**Alas y Colmillos**

"_Sangre impía"._

Se cansarán.

"_Estirpe de criminales"._

Se aburrirán.

"_Enviado de Dioses malignos"._

No tardará mucho.

"_Familia de sicarios sucios y desleales". _

¿Verdad?

"… _Hermano del traidor. Del asesino". _

Después de todo¿qué daño podrían hacerle las palabras que venía ya escuchando desde hacía un par de años?

"_Hermano de Sagitario Aioros, que levantó el puño contra el Santuario, maldiciendo los dones que Ella nos ha otorgado"._

Y es que nadie más que él podía saberlo. Nadie más que él entendía lo que era ser señalado como el hermano de _ese _hombre. Nadie más que él.

"_Aioria. El que carga la traición en su sangre". _

… Nadie más que él sabía lo que era el haberse desangrado los ojos en lágrimas cáusticas, destrozarse la garganta y las cuerdas vocales en gritos de sufrimiento, angustia e incomprensión, arañarse los brazos con las uñas en búsqueda de un punzante dolor que le despertase de aquella pesadilla. Desnudar el alma a la catarsis más profunda que nadie más que él había sufrido, a la pena más terrible contemplada para los hombres.

A la tortura más siniestra de encontrarse en perpetua oscuridad, con una lluvia vacía que no significaba absolutamente nada, y que estaba ahí sólo para atormentarle aún más, mientras sentía que el frío le calaba los huesos y le congelaba las lágrimas.

Lágrimas que nadie secó y escalofríos que nadie reprimió. Pensamientos terribles que nadie intentó confortar; llantos en noches enteras que eran sólo suyos, de nadie más.

Y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, había intentado consolarle. Nadie pronunció ni un hipócrita pésame, ni siquiera un "lo siento" malintencionado.

Porque era él, él y nadie más, el hermano menor de Aioros.

Se puso pesadamente de pie, provocando a la vez el silencio físico y mental de los soldados y doncellas que estuviesen cerca suyo, hablando todo en un nivel lo suficientemente fuerte y un tono lo bastante molesto como para que él los escuchase. Así, hasta que se levantó, todos guardaron silencio.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, le temían.

Pero el chiquillo no hizo más. No levantó sus puños ni lanzó patadas. No cerró sus palmas con furia. No. Sólo se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, de todos.

"_Es sólo un mocoso, eso es lo que es". _

"_Tiene suerte de que el Patriarca le haya conferido misericordia y le haya dejado quedarse". _

"_Ser hermano de ese criminal…"_

Eso, sólo eso, lograron que el joven Caballero se detuviera. Nuevamente, todos guardaron silencio. Se complacieron al ver que, al fin, el rubio cerraba sus puños en un gesto de frustración. Pero siguió caminando.

"… _Sólo un niño¿lo ven?"_

Aioria siguió avanzando, sintiendo las lágrimas al fin aflorando en su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar su pronta salida, al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban aún más fuerte hiriendo las palmas de sus manos.

Chocó, a la vez, contra alguien. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando, esta vez más rápido, hacia el único refugio que conocía: el Templo de Leo. Su Templo. Su _único _hogar, ahora que _él _estaba muerto y mancillado.

—Pero qué maleducado. —musitó el rubio griego, al tiempo que se giraba. —Ah. Bueno, es él. No más se podía esperar.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchas lo que dices? —cuestionó afable su acompañante.

Milo enarcó una ceja, mirando esta vez a Camus. —A veces. Sólo cuando me gusta lo que oigo.

Y así, el Escorpión Celeste reanudó su camino con los brazos cruzados, molesto por tal escrutinio a sus palabras.

Acuario, en cambio, fijó su mirada en la figura distante que era ahora el León. Suspiró.

"_Así ni tú mismo te podrás ayudar"._

* * *

El joven león llegó a su Templo bastante rápido. No notó eso hasta que estuvo dentro, con aquella luz mortecina que poseían las Doce Casas sin importar la hora del día. 

Fue también cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el rostro húmedo y la mirada empañada, que sus labios temblaban y no cesaban en su afán.

Se quitó de golpe sus ropajes de entrenamiento e, iracundo, comenzó a tallarse el rostro con el antebrazo, de una manera tan fuerte que comenzaba a arderle la piel, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo su frenético movimiento.

En cambio, los guardados sollozos comenzaron a hacerse presentes sin que él pudiese detenerlos, mientras caía de rodillas.

— ¿Joven Aioria? —musitó de pronto una voz, proveniente de una sombra que salía de uno de los cuartos ocultos.

— ¡Lo odio! —gritó el chiquillo, entre los brazos que más bien parecían querer arrancarle la piel del rostro en lugar de secar las lágrimas. — ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!

La persona que le había dirigido la palabra se detuvo frente a él y se puso a su altura. —Deténgase.

Pero sus palabras hicieron poco o nada de efecto sobre el aludido. Éste siguió tallándose enardecido la cara.

Sin embargo, el griego pronto sintió que un par de manos aferraban sus brazos y le separaban de su rostro, revelando unos ya irritados ojos, enmarcando unas preciosas pupilas verdes. Sus labios seguían temblando. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Lo odio…

— ¿A quién, joven Aioria?

—… Yo lo odio. —Pero no dijo más. El niño se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre que no opuso resistencia. — ¡Lo odio, Garán!

El mayor estrechó al niño contra él. Suspiró. —No puede odiar a su hermano, pequeño Aioria.

Y al oír esto, en seguida el Caballero Dorado se soltó y se puso de pie. — ¡Yo no odio a mi hermano¡Odio a este maldito Santuario!

El escudero permaneció en silencio en pleno Templo mientras contemplaba a su señor encerrarse en su propio cuarto. Frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación y sin más, se puso de pie para seguir con sus labores.

* * *

Una vez dentro de su habitación, el rubio se sentó en la suave cama y se abrazó las piernas. Se sentía desolado. Y lo peor, es que nadie se daría cuenta. 

No es que fuera dramático, no es que buscara atención. Simplemente era realista: nadie lo notaría.

Pensó entonces en las palabras que había proferido. ¿En verdad odiaba al Santuario? Quizás sí, quizás no. En todo caso, la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si le dieran a escoger, muy probablemente elegiría marcharse para siempre de aquel lugar, olvidarse de todo. No recordar a esos compañeros que tenía, esos que le miraban por el rabillo del ojo y por encima del hombro, como si fuese cosa menos. ¡Era también un Santo de Oro, como ellos, sarta de idiotas!

De pronto notó la lluvia que aquejaba al Santuario en ese instante. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se estrechó a sí mismo mientras unos terribles escalofríos le llenaban el cuerpo.

"_Tienes frío¿verdad, hermano?"_

Los párpados se cerraron aún más. No debía recordar. No quería tener en su mente esas voces y esas frases, todos esos momentos que le llenaban siempre, y que parecía que estarían ahí toda la vida.

¡No quería!

Molesto, tomó las blancas sábanas que cubrían su cama y se arropó hasta la cabeza con ellas. Estaba enfadado y no sabía porqué. Era dueño de una terrible tristeza y nadie le confortaría. Tenía frío, y nadie le cobijaría.

Suspiró.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó por completo dormido. Sueños sin rostro vinieron a posarse en su cabeza: fantasías sin forma, historias no escritas y dibujos no trazados. El caos se detuvo un instante y pudo dormir con la mente en blanco, como si nada hubiese pasado. Su hermano no estaba muerto, no era un traidor, y él volvía a ser el chiquillo alegre de siempre.

El ruido fuera de la habitación fue lo que le devolvió a la realidad.

Garán discutía con alguien por lo bajo. Él jamás alzaba la voz, y se comportaba con el respeto debido a su rango. Se quedó quieto intentando escuchar.

—El joven Aioria duerme ahora, ya se lo he dicho. —decía, no sin cierto tono afable. Intentaba hacer comprender lo que decía, sin perder los estribos.

—Y yo te he dicho que sólo quiero hablar con él un momento.

El león frunció el ceño. Era una voz arrogante, cansada. Arrastraba las palabras con un curioso acento, sin soltar ese rastro de altanería. Sin embargo, la puerta cerrada y la lejanía le impidieron saber de quién se trataba.

—Por favor. Vuelva más tarde, yo mismo iré a decirle cuando…

— ¿Desde cuándo los escuderos pueden portarse tan presuntuosamente? — Y luego, pisadas. El no invitado había interrumpido a Garán y se dirigía a su habitación. Aioria simplemente esperó bajo las sábanas a ver qué ocurría. ¿Acaso el frío había aumentado sin que lo notara?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, al tiempo que Garán entraba tras el otro hombre. — ¿Lo ve? Duerme.

—Aioria, despierta.

—A pesar de su posición, señor, no puedo permitir tal intrusión en un Templo cuando su guardián…

—Está bien, Garán. —murmuró a secas el rubio. —Puedes retirarte.

El escudero no supo qué contestar, así que después de unos minutos simplemente inclinó el rostro y salió en silencio.

—Deberías educar más a tu sirviente.

—Y tú deberías mejorar tus modales. Pensé que los tenías —el joven se interrumpió para sentarse en su lecho y mirar fastidiado a su visitante a continuación—, Camus de Acuario.

El aludido no se dio por enterado.

Observar a un Santo de Oro con sus Ropajes Sagrados siempre representaba una admiración curiosa, y cierto estupor para los que no pertenecían de plano al Santuario: el increíble brillo, el porte elegante de los hombres que los llevaban, y el poder que manaba de ella.

Para Aioria eran igual a nada. Sus compañeros le habían dejado de importar hacía años, y sin embargo, ver frente a frente al llamado Caballero de Hielo le provocaba un poco de pasmo, debía admitir. De entre todos, Acuario le parecía elegante con ese porte un tanto misterioso y su rostro imperturbable. Sin mencionar esa aura de frío que le rodeaba y que sólo otro Dorado podría reconocer.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró nuevamente a su compañero. — ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó de golpe. — ¿Qué podría provocar que el Onceavo Caballero bajase hasta el Quinto Templo?

—Ah, ya veo que los modales no son el fuerte de esta Casa exactamente.

Aioria arrugó la nariz.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —dijo al fin, casi autoritario, el francés.

—Pues habla¿no has venido a eso? —Camus sonrió ante aquel comentario. Se estaba divirtiendo. —No soy tu bufón, Acuario. Sal de mi Templo o di lo que tengas que decir.

—No me hables de ese modo, niño.

Niño. ¿Niño¡Niño!

— ¡Tienes la misma edad que yo, francés pedante! —gritó, saliendo de su cama y casi tropezándose al enredarse con las sábanas. — ¡Fuera de mi Templo!

—Por 'niño', sólo me estaba refiriendo a tu inmadurez, que parece ser inagotable, como me lo has mostrado.

—Si tú quieres portarte como un amargado cuarentón, es tu problema. Tenemos sólo trece años, grandísimo genio. Tengo todo el derecho a comportarme como un chiquillo. —refutó, visiblemente enfadado, elevando su cosmos.

—Es una lástima, y sí, tienes razón. Incluso me gusta tu respuesta. Pero yo he venido aquí para hablar con un hombre, no con un niño.

Aioria entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. Sí, era cierto: en el Santuario, la mentalidad de todos, y especialmente de los Santos de Oro maduraban en cierto modo, más rápido, por todas aquellas experiencias a las que a lo largo de su vida eran expuestos. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie además de su hermano, le había hablado no como un infante, sino como un adulto.

—Tu sirviente ha salido. Te esperaré en las escaleras que conectan a Virgo. No te demoraré más de cinco minutos. —Acotó el francés.

El griego, confundido, esperó a que saliera para vestirse más decentemente, y así poder encontrarse con él.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Acuario?

El joven Santo estaba sentado, tranquilo, mirando a la lejanía del Santuario.

—Tienes que deshacerte de todos esos pensamientos. Todos esos sentimientos que te impiden madurar y ver claramente los hechos. Sólo así podrás despertar ese fuego que poseen los de tu signo.

— ¿De qué…?

— ¿Por qué no te defiendes, Aioria?

— ¿Perdón?

—Los sirvientes, los guardianes, los soldados. Todos ellos hablan mal de ti en tus narices. Te temen, sí, pero no dudan en blasfemar y mancillar el nombre de aquel que murió. Eres un Caballero Dorado, Aioria. ¿Por qué no los acallas?

—No creas que no me faltan ganas, Camus. —No estaba acostumbrado a llamar a los otros por su nombre. Se limitó a continuar. —Pero¿qué gano yo? Si levantara mi puño contra ellos sólo lograría que fuesen con el Patriarca a decirle que soy igual de hipócrita que… —apretó los labios, afectado. —No. ¿De qué me sirve?

El guardián del Onceavo Templo se puso de pie. —Entonces quizás seas más maduro de lo que creí. Con permiso, Leo. Ya he dicho lo que necesitaba. Sabes dónde estoy si necesitas de alguien.

El rubio se quedó ahí, casi temblando. ¿Fuego¿Emociones¿Madurar? … ¿Necesitar él de Camus?

Intranquilo, sin más qué hacer, descendió al Coliseo, temblando aún.

* * *

— _¡Cuando sea grande, seré tan fuerte como tú!_

_Una carcajada escapó del mayor. —No, no. ¡No, Aioria! Jamás debes ser 'tan como alguien'. Debes de ser todo lo que puedas como tú mismo, por ti. Para Athena¿comprendes?_

—_Pero Aioros —el chiquillo frunció el ceño—, no hay nadie más fuerte que tú en todo el Santuario._

_Un nuevo acceso de risa sacudió al menor, como si hubiese dicho algo incorrecto. _

— _¡Cuidado, hermano¡No vaya a ser que Saga te escuche! _

— _¡Tú eres más fuerte que Géminis!_

_Sagitario se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisa. No podía hacer comprender al menor. Se sentó en el suelo, y atrajo hacia él al chiquillo. —Escúchame atentamente, enano. No hay alguien más fuerte que otro alguien¿comprendes?_

—_Pero…_

—_Shh, déjame terminar —El niño asintió energéticamente—. No hay un poder que supere a otro¿sabes? Esto es porque todos los cosmos son distintos. La luz que tu cosmos posee no puede compararse con la de otro aprendiz. ¿Entiendes?_

—_Eh…_

_Aioros se rascó la cabeza, al notar la incomprensión del menor. — ¡Ah! —Sonrió de golpe. — ¿Has visto que el alumno de Escorpión desprende un cosmos carmesí?_

—_Es un rojo muy brillante. _

—_Así es. Pero el tuyo es dorado¿y te has fijado que el niño de Acuario desprende una energía de un color azulado?_

_El aprendiz asintió nuevamente. —No son iguales._

—_Eso mismo. No son iguales, son todos diferentes. Por eso, tú no eres _más _poderoso que Milo, porque simplemente tu poder y el de él son completamente contrarios. Saga no es ni más ni menos fuerte que yo, es simplemente, todo lo fuerte que él puede llegar a ser. _

_Aioria bajó la vista. Su hermano pensó que nuevamente no había comprendido, pero enseguida el futuro León dorado alzó el rostro. —Entonces seré todo lo poderoso que pueda ser —dijo, arrancándole una sonrisa de complacencia al mentor—, para proteger a Athena matando a todos los dioses. _

_La sonrisa se desdibujó. —No, pequeño, no._

—_Pero Aioros, tú dijiste…_

—_No me refiero a eso. Es lo último en lo que estás equivocado._

—_Nosotros tenemos que proteger a la Diosa, y para eso debemos matar a…_

—_No— El rubio negó nuevamente. —No _debemos _matarlos, Aioria. _

—_Pero hermano…_

—_No se trata de matar a nadie, sino de proteger todas las cosas. _(1)

—_Cuidar vidas… ¿cuidando todas las vidas?_

—_Ajá. ¿Comprendes?_

—_Comprendo, hermano. No matar. Proteger. _

_Aioros sonrió. Lo llevó diestramente sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a cantar una antigua canción ya perdida en su memoria. _

* * *

"Pero¿cómo protegerlos con tan poco poder?" 

El león se limpió las lágrimas, mientras apoyaba nuevamente los brazos sobre sus muslos.

Camus hablaba de defenderse, de evadir todas esas emociones. Pero¿y si eran precisamente ellas las que le habían dado el poder en esos años¿No se había aferrado a la ira para poder conseguir su armadura¿Al rencor que le tenía al Santuario¿No era esa inmadurez lo que hacía que su cosmos se incrementara deliberadamente?

—Hermano —musitó débilmente—, tú tenías alas. ¿Por qué no me las has dejado¿Por qué me dejaste sin ellas, sin su protección?

— ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría alas, cuando tiene colmillos? —Aioria se giró bruscamente. Garán se había sentado junto a él.

— ¿Garán?

—Sabes que fui un leal amigo de tu hermano. Yo tampoco creo que haya pasado lo que dicen. No sé si Acuario tenga buenas intenciones, pero veo cómo se preocupa por ti. —Guardó silencio un instante, sopesando sus palabras. —No imagino el dolor que sufres cada que esos insensatos hablan a tus expensas. Pero¿sabes algo? Te conozco. Irradias una luz tan fuerte como la de Aioros.

—Yo no…

—Sí. Quizá de otros matices, otros tonos, pero tan intensa como la de él. Joven Aioria, usted no necesita las alas de Sagitario, teniendo los colmillos de Leo. ¿No cree?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que tu corazón es noble, sé que peleará siempre en pos de lo que creas correcto. Y sé que aunque alberges a veces ansias de acabar con la vida de aquellos que…

— ¡No! —interrumpió de golpe el niño. —Jamás he pensado eso, Garán. Yo no quiero que mueran. Ellos no entienden, pero no por eso merecen la muerte.

Su escudero le miró, afable.

—Mientras yo viva, ellos también. Porque yo los protegeré. —Sin darse cuenta, Aioria lo había dicho. Lo vio claramente, entendiéndolo. El recuerdo, su silencio ante aquellos comentarios... Siempre los había protegido, incluso de él mismo. Todo se resumía a eso: protegerlos. Ya arreglaría después lo de su 'inmadurez'.

—Yo me encargaré de que estén a salvo.

El hombre inclinó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Con alas, señor?

—No, Garán. —Aioria se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el Quinto Templo, con seguridad en su mente. —Con mis colmillos.

X – o – o – X

(1) Esta frase en realidad es de Aioria, dirigida a Garán.  
**Aclaraciones del Epi. G: **  
Milo y Aioria son rubios, sólo que el último se pinta las greñas para no recordar a su hermano)  
Esa rara relación con Camus no me la saqué de la manga. El Acuario se porta muy ehm paciente con Leo.  
Y sí, acá estos chiquillos tienen 13 años (me refiero, claro, a los que tienen 20 en el manga/anime que conocemos).  
Por cierto, esa última escena de plano casi la saqué del G. Es que me gustó mucho ;o; Pero no es igual, jo jo.  
Todo eso de las alas y los colmillos es también de este manga. Les diría el tomo y eso pero... ah,qué flojera xD

* * *

El porqué de este fic: Aioria siempre había sido uno de mis personajes favoritos, hasta que en el Hades comenzó a chocarme su forma tan impulsiva de ser y su necedad.  
Pero hierba mala nunca muere, así que le tomé cariño nuevamente. Y aumentó cuando leí el Episodio G. De verdad, si no lo han leído, lo recomiendo. Quizás no encuentren muchas respuestas, pero sí entenderán los motivos de Aioria, y las relaciones que éste tenía con los otros. Se comprende porqué estaba tan obsesionado con limpiar el nombre de su hermano.  
Bueh, podría hacer de este fic algo con más capis, pero es mejor así. Yo lo sé. Además tengo fics empolvados -.-'

Ojalá les haya gustado este, que a mis ojos parece no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

En fin… Espero haberle hecho justicia a mi gatito con esto T.T ¡No volveré a renegar de ti, Aioria-kun!

_«Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por su atención… que les vaya bien bonito.»_

«Hasta siempre.»


End file.
